1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle image display device, an on-vehicle image display method for a vehicle, and on-vehicle image setting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic mirror system is known that captures the area to the side, and in the back, of a vehicle with a camera and displays the captured image on a display (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-83618 (JP 2009-83618 A)). This system includes cameras mounted on the right and left sides of the vehicle body and a display mounted at a position where a driver inside the vehicle, who sits in the driver's seat, can visually recognize an image easily. In this system, the images captured by the cameras mounted on the right and left sides of the vehicle body are displayed on the display. Therefore, this system allows the driver inside the vehicle to visually recognize the area on the side, or in the back, of the vehicle that is displayed on the display, thus realizing a display-based electronic mirror that can be used in place of a physical/optical side mirror.
In the electronic mirror system described above, it is desirable for the driver to visually recognize a position, including the grounding position between the rear wheels and the traveling road, via the electronic mirror to avoid a situation in which the vehicle's inner-turning rear wheel runs against the curbstones or falls in a ditch when the vehicle turns right or left at an intersection. However, in the system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-83618 (JP 2009-83618 A) given above, the area displayed on the display as an image is a fixed and predetermined area captured by the cameras (for example, the whole area).
Therefore, in the system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-83618 (JP 2009-83618 A) given above, the following problem may arise if the area displayed on the display is fixed in a state in which the grounding position between the rear wheels and the traveling road is not sufficiently included. That is, even if the driver visually recognizes the display when the vehicle turns, there is a possibility that the driver cannot sufficiently confirm the grounding position between the rear wheels and the traveling road. On the other hand, if the area displayed on the display is fixed in the state in which the grounding position between the rear wheels and the traveling road is sufficiently included, another problem may arise. That is, because the range of the area in the back of the vehicle becomes small on the image on the display or because the video on the side, and in the back, of the vehicle is not displayed, there is a possibility that the driver finds it difficult to confirm an object at the side, and in the back, of the vehicle.